The Soldier, The Huntress, The Wanderer, and The Assassin
by thelonewander117
Summary: A soldier, a bounty hunter, an Assassin and a wanderer all end up in the same wasteland. how will things turn out, and will they help the Wanderer, or leave him to cruel irradiated world he lives in? Only time will tell, and always know this: War... War never changes.
1. Tragedies and Riffs in Space

Chapter 1: Tragedies and riffs in space

_The Wanderer_

It had been a long week for me. After finally finding my Dad, we had headed off right to Rivet City to gather a few scientist to help at Project Purity, to try and start it back up again. Once it was cleared out, the scientist moved right in, getting to work on the purifier to get in working order. They had me doing some of the odd jobs around that they couldn't spare someone else for. After they sent me to go clear out a backed up pipe, I saw troops land in some sort of flying vehicle, and they stormed the place with energy weapons blazing. Their power armor made them tough to kill, but I've taken on Brotherhood Outcasts before, so I knew where to aim for the quick kills. After fighting off three or four Enclave soldiers, I made way to the control room, only to see my dad trapped with the two of the bastards and who I could have only guessed was their leader. They talked for a bit with me and Doctor Li watching in horror as Dad went to turn on the purifier, only for it to backfire, filling the chamber with Lethal amounts of radiation. The last words I heard my Dad say were "Run" or something like that. When he died, I went into shock, plain and simple. Li told me of an Evac route that ran through the sewers to the Brotherhood of Steel's base, and that everybody had ran to the sewer to escape. I took the lead, Li giving me directions, and I was on Autopilot, mowing down what ever attacked our group.

Finally getting ourselves out, Li threw one hell of a fit when we arrived at the front door, only to be denied. Now, I was half tempted to show this Brotherhood member the underside of The Terrible Shotgun's barrel. Before I could do anything, Li yelled into the com panel at the door, and the gates opened. Getting in, so much info was dumped on me, I was in the same boat as Madison, as that was Doctor Li's first name, was. Tired, and in need of sleep, or at least some time alone would be nice. The elder could see this in both me and Madison, so he gave us a room each, told us where they were, and she headed off for it. I just stood there. He was gone, and the Enclave took him from me, not more then a day after I found him again. I had slowly started to walk over to the room I was given. Walking in and closing the door behind me, I sat down on the bed, and just laid down and cried myself to sleep. I had earned it.

_The Huntress_

The Invasion on Phazze was going to happen any day now. With the codes need to activate the Leviathan, the Galactic Federation was gathering it's forces to make the final push. Right before I could link up with the main fleet, Aura unit 242 contacted me.

"Samus, we need you to investigate a disturbance near Norion. We can not tell what it is, but are fearful it maybe another wormhole being opened by a Leviathan."

"I'll check it out" was all I said as the Aura unit's holo-image faded away. Setting course, I had my ship make the jump to FTL, and rested, knowing it was long journey till I got to Norion.

Walking up only a few hours later, the disturbance was still there, so I could rule off a Leviathan seed coming through. Still, it warranted investigating. Sending a message to the Aura unti saying the disturbance wasn't a seed, I moved my ship closer, activating the ships scanners, trying to firgure out just what in the world it was, when it started to drag my ship in.

Hitting the thrusters to try and escape the gravity field this thing had, it was useless, as my ship was dragged in, and flung out into unknown space. Getting my baring, a few thing came to me quickly. The first was that the stars were different. The positions weren't right if I was where I believed myself to be. They were behind were the should be. _So, I went back in time. ok. I can handle that._ I thought to myself, as I piloted my gunship towards where Earth should be. Coming past Mars, I gasped a bit as I saw the home-world. It looked like a duty yellow ball, and the scanners were picking up tons of radiation. _When the hell did this happen in the past, unless...calm down Samus, you've been though worse. Alternate reality is nothing. _II thought to myself trying not to panic.

Scans also reviled something else. The remains of a ship, what could have been a frigate class vessel, was floating, dead in space. Moving the ship closer, I had the scanner go over it, and found two things. One being a distress signal, the second being a life sign inside the ship. Landing on what could have been the hanger bay, I exited my ship, the bottom elevator letting me out. _Looks a lot like the Valhalla did. Creepy._ Thought as I moved to the doors, having to blast them open with a charged shot.


	2. From the Past to the far Future

**Chapter 2: **From the past to the far future

_The Soldier_

It had only been a week since they went through the portal, and someone had already found them. _I thought it would have been years, not a week. And it's blasting it's way through to us, with some unknown weapon. Great. _Cortana look at Chief, asleep in cryo. The last words he said still going through her processors. _"Wake me, when you need me."_ Then he went in, and laid in frozen sleep. " I need you Chief, so please, wake up" was what came from her as she activated the thawing on Chief's cryo pod. Waking up, he looked around, trying to see why she had woken him up. "Cortana, whats going on?" Chief asked

"We've got an unknown, possibly hostile being blasting it's way through the remains of the _Dawn _right towards us." Cortana said, as the Chief walked up and yanked Cortana's data chip out of the holo-projector. " Head towards the armory, and load up. We may need to take this thing out." Chief said nothing, just started jogging towards the armory, trusty MA5B in hand.

He didn't make it all the way there though. About half way there, he ran into the unknown being. It was tall, not taller then him, but still tall, standing at what he guessed to be around 6'3". but that was the least of his slight worries. The thing had an arm cannon of some sort as it's right arm from the elbow down. It also had this weird looking blue portion in it's chest area. And the part that shocked both chief and his A.I. counterpart, was that it looked human. Besides the arm, everything else was to human proportions.

"Cortana, what is that?" the Chief asked, his rifle raised up at the being. It might be a some new type of SPARTAN class. Chief had heard about the suicide soldiers that the S-III were, and rumors of another class had been going around before he left for the battle of the Ark.

Cortana, in here fractured mind, couldn't tell if this _thing_ was hostile, so she used the Chief's external speakers to broadcast the same message in every language she had stored in her data bases. "Are you friendly?" repeated, over and over, till it got to English, and then the cycle started over.

_The Assassin_

Three months. That's was how long it had been since Cesare Borgia had died by the hands of an assassin. Not just any assassin, but Ezia Auditore de Firenze. She had been after him for a long time Him and his family for killing her brothers and father. Vengeance can drive one to do many things. But now with Cesare dead, Ezia could focus on getting rid of the Templars, and studying the Apple of Eden could give the Brotherhood a huge advantage over the Templar Order.

After studying the Apple for a while, Ezia, in a fit of boredom, wanted to lick the Apple. Just be fore she did, she heard a voice. "Don't. you will not be prepared." it whispered. Ezia was shocked, but hid it well. _Wouldn't be the first time I've heard voices. _She thought darkly. Still, I wouldn't hurt to be ready for anything, so Ezia went to get dressed into her full gear. She didn't have the armor of Brutus, but had the best armor made by the smiths of Rome.

Now dress for a fight, Ezia went back to the Apple. Looking at it, the thing just _radiated_ power. Grabbing it, she held it close, looking at the the curves of the lines all around the sphere. Bringing it even closer, Ezia put it to her mouth and licked t. The next thing she saw was a flash of light, and she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, Ezia was now shocked and terrified at the same time. She was standing in the middle of some sort of courtyard, which looked like it had been attacked. What she could only assume were normal humans in some sort of advanced armor were training, firing weapons that shot beams of red light. Ezia was just too shocked to say anything. When Ezia had arrived here, she was not noticed, but now, now she had a ring of weapons pointed at her. Ezia put her hands up. She knew when she was outclassed and out gunned. This was one of those rare times.

"Good choice. Now, come quitely, please," could be heard from a blonde woman who had walked up to Ezia. Ezia simply nodded and followed the blonde. _What the hell is going on? _Was the only thought that went through Ezia's mind


	3. Planet-Fall

**A/N: Hey yall, this here is my biggest chapter yet, not counting this note, and i need to do disclaimers. All characters belong to their respective companies. Bethesda has the Lone Wanderer, 343 Has the Chief, Nintendo has Samus, and Ubisoft has Ezio, even if i'm not really using Ezio, but it's close enough to Ezio, just kinda think of him as a chick. Yeah, thats works for now ,till i can really flesh out said character. **

Chapter 3: Planet Fall

_The Huntress and the Solider_

Moving through the remains of this ship, which name was on the hull, called _Forward Into Dawn_. A good ship name. Exploring the _Dawn _had let Samus find out many things about this ship. The materials were able to take a few shots from the power beam, but the Nova beam blasted right through it. Scans of the computer terminals Samus had found didn't show much. All of them so far had been offline, and gave no information.

Of course, that was before she found the armored giant currently in front of her. The armor on it was green, but had scars running all across it. It looked human, a giant of a human, but still human. Then it started saying the same thing over and over again in different languages. Once it got to English, Samus responded. "Yes, I am Friendly. I mean you no harm." _For now. Show hostility, and I won't hesitate to blast you into the ground, _Samus added in her head.

The thing looked like it was thinking of something, when it looked back up. "Who are you?" it asked, in a much deeper voice.

Samus knew this kind of game. "You first." was all she said.

"Chief Warrant Petty Officer John-117 of the UNSC." was what 'John' said. Samus was skeptical of the rank. The another voice, from the the same body as 'John' spoke. "And I am UNSC A.I. Serial number CTN O452-9. Designated as Cortana." the other voice, Cortana, said in a mechanical, female voice.

"Now it's your turn." Cortana said.

"Samus Aran, Galactic bounty hunter, mostly hired by the Galactic Federation for high risk missions when a job is to much for their own grunts of spec-ops units to handle."

Under the Chief's helmet, he raised an eyebrow. "Galactic Federation?" he asked. "Holy shit." Cortana said on the private comm. Line between her and Chief. "Chief, do not mess with this girl. She has a lot more fire power then you do." Now even more questions were going through his head. "What do you mean?"

"She sent me a few files on the GF and her work with with them. Right now, there in the middle of a war with these beings called 'Space Pirates.' They seem a bit like Elites, but less honor and more murder. And they use as of now a substance called 'phazon' which makes the being a hell of a lot more stronger. And our new friend Samus is able to use this 'phazon' in make her weapons, which are already powerful, even more powerful."

Chief had gotten all that information in about half a minute. He looked right at Samus, wondering just how bad it would be if he pissed her off.

"I take it your A.I. friend has told you about the files I sent her. So, lets keep civil ok? You seem like someone who can handle them selves in a firefight, and It doesn't look pretty planet-side. Apparently Earth decided to nuke itself into oblivion on this universe." Samus said.

"If we're going planet-side then I need more then just my rifle." Chief said, holding up said weapon.

"I would wager that this ship has an armory, right?" Samus asked.

"yes, and that we're I was heading." was all Chief said before turning around and walking towards the Armory. Samus followed, seeing as how John, as that was what she was going to call him, would need the ammo and weapons.

Once John got to the armory, he started grab as much stuff as possible, putting what he couldn't carry on him in duffel bags. Now with everything from the armory in John's duffel bags, the armored beings went back to Samus's gunship. The two fit, just barely, and the bags didn't help. Once they were all set, Samus activated the gunship, and they left the remains of the _Dawn,_ and headed down to Earth. Not the one they knew, but Earth none the less.

As they made their way to earth, Cortana was getting restless. "Samus, do you have anywhere where I can slot myself in? I need something bigger then John's head and suit, and I'm sure this ship has enough space, right?"

Samus was shocked at how fast the A.I seemed to talk, but brushed it off. "Yes. There should be an open slot for data chips. Just have John put you right on in, and try not to destroy my ship." Samus said, as John went to go and put Cortana's chip into said slot.

"This is much better. Lot more room in here. Lets see, I can just dump this here, take a bit of that, and a bit of this.." Cortana went on, downloading as many non-classified files as possible into Samus's data banks, and taking what was up for grabs. It was a good bit, and Cortana was able to add another four years to her life span with the amount of data she off-loaded

They landed not to far from the remains of the Pentagon, as that was bound to be a spot of activity in this wasted world. What they found surprised all of them. The Pentagon was operational to a degree, and had patrols outside of it, wearing a very crude, compared to John's or Samus's power armor suits, set of power armor, and held what where laser rifles, which Samus told John once she finished scanning them.

"Think their friendly?" asked John.

"Might be. Approach slow and try not to look to threatening. I know for the both us thats damn near impossible, but if what you told me is true, then we both make a living doing the impossible. Lets go. And let me do the talking." Samus said as they came from behind the rock they used to take cover behind.

When the two armored powerhouse came out from behind the rock, the two Brotherhood of Steel knights just stared. One looked like a big green robot, and the other at least looked slightly more human then the other. The arm cannon didn't help though. Gathering themselves, the BoS knights raised their laser rifles, just in-case these things weren't friendly. "Halt. Who are you?" The lead knight asked.

"Samus Aran, intergalactic bounty hunter, and this is my friend Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 of the SPARTAN-II program. Yes, we are not from here normally, and yes, my arm cannon could vaporise both of you in an instant if I wanted to to, but I don't, so I suggest taking us to your leader so we can talk and possibly provide assistance if needed." Samus said.

The two guards were shocked, but lead them inside, seeing a huge advantage for the Brotherhood of Steel if Elder Lyns played the cards right. As they were lead inside, the pair kept their heads on a swivel, checking over everything in their field of sight.

Taken inside, the also spotted a girl in normal looking armor from the 1500s. _This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. _Samus thought. As they were taken in, The other girl was being taken in with them.


End file.
